My Lovely Ghost
by SWEETHYUNEE
Summary: Sebuah diary yang merubah hidup Kyungsoo hingga di hantui oleh pemiliknya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan guru bernama Park Chanyeol tentang isi dari diary itu?


Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah luar jendela tepat di bawah sana sedang berlangsung permainan basket. Sebagian yang menonton melontarkan teriakan-teriakan semangat untuk para pemainnya terutama pada kapten basket yang terkenal tampan di sekolah ini. Dia Jongin.

Gadis itu masih memperhatikan Jongin ketika dia berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring hanya dengan satu kali perlawanan. Wow sangat hebat. Tanpa sadar ada yang memperhatikannya dari samping.

"Ekhem!"

Suara dekhem itu tidak di perdulikannya ketika sedang asyik menyaksikan lapangan basket. Seisi kelas terdengar sunyi. Suara dekheman itu kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia begitu terkejut ketika gurunya memicing dengan wajah tidak suka karena gadis itu tidak mendengarkan pelajarannya saat sedang berlangsung. Dengan wajah menahan malu, Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan pelajaran siang ini.

Hari ini sangat menyebalkan karena tugas yang terus menumpuk baru saja kemarin di beri tugas sekarang ada lagi. Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo berkeinginan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Tugas kali ini menceritakan tentang sejarah pada masa kerajaan. Mau tidak mau dia harus kesana sendiri karena sahabatnya sudah pulag lebih dulu.

Deretan rak buku dia cari satu persatu, sudah dapat yang di temukannya namun masih kurang dan dia mencarinya lagi di rak lain.

"Apa itu?" Gumamnya memperhatikan sebuah benda yang berada di balik rak. Buku itu seperti menyangkut di tembok saat Kyungsoo akan mengambil buku dari depannya. Di tariknya buku berwarna merah itu.

Dengan sedikit tenaga akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil menarik buku itu. Di bukanya setiap lembar halaman. "Ini seperti buku diary, kenapa orang menaruhnya disini?" Sambil memperhatikan setiap uraian kata dalam lembaran.

Hey kau sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang di sampingnya membuat Kyungsoo hampir menjatuhkan buku yang dia peluk jika saja KyKngsoo tidak kuat menahannya.

"Sunbae?" Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit melemah, Sunbae yang di maksud adalah Jongin. Seseorang yang dia kagumi selama ini.

"Kau membawa buku diary ke perpustakaan?"

"Bukan, ini bukan milikku. Aku menemukannya di balik rak itu, dia menyangkut di tembok."

"Oh begitu." Jawab Jongin sedikit mengerti namun terlihat masuk akal

"Permisi aku harus pergi."

Dengan salah tingkah Kyungsoo berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo berlama-lama di samping orang yang dia suka hatinya akan terus bergemuruh seperti gunung yang ingin melulantahkan larvanya. Jongin hanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan aneh.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan, Kyungsoo langsung membuka buku diary yang dia bawa tadi. Beruntung petugas perpustakaan tidak menanyakan apapun jika buku itu bukan miliknya.

Dia mulai membaca.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, sunbae paling tampan di sekolah ini. Aku sangat takut jika jatuh cinta padanya. Penggemar wanitanya sangat banyak sekali. Tapi dia justru membuatku semakin masuk ke dalam hatinya saat pertama kali dia mendatangiku dan memapah tubuhku saat terkena bola basket. Itu sangat memalukan sekali tapi aku menyukainya. Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Kyungsoo memahami isi dari kalimat yang Baekhyun tulis. Ya pemilik diary itu adalah Baekhyun, gadis yang menyukai kakak kelas seperti dirinya. Sampai akhirnya dia membaca lagi halaman demi halaman.

Jongin tiba di kamarnya lalu meletakkan tas ransel itu di kursi tempat meja belajar. "Apa yang gadis itu lakukan dengan buku diary yang bukan miliknya?" Tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat-ngingat tentang kejadian tadi siang di perpustakaan.

Kemudian dia menatap foto besar yang menempel di dinding kamarnya dengan cat tembok berwarna biru gelap. Foto dirinya dan seorang wanita yang berjarak lima tahun darinya sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil memegang sebuket bunga. Itu foto kelulusan kakaknya sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu Noona."

Sebuah kenangan saat kakak perempuannya baru lulus di sekolah yang sama tempat dia sekarang. Dia begitu bahagia ketika sedang berselca ria dengan dirinya.

"Jongin foto aku disini." Ujar Baekhyun

"Baiklah. Hana, dul, ses."

Baekhyun langsung melihat hasil jepretan adiknya itu. Dia sangat menyukainya. Kemudian Baekhyun meminta bantuan orang lain untuk memotret dirinya dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah ayo kita berfoto bersama." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memegang sebuket bunga.

'Klik'

Setelah usai Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda terima kasih pada salah satu anak sekolah itu, mungkin adik kelasnya yang kebetulan lewat di taman.

"Noona, Oemma dan Appa akan tiba lima menit lagi sebaiknya kita menunggu disini."

"Baiklah kita tunggu saja. Sudah lama kita tidak pernah berkumpul bersama. Aku rasa mereka masih mengingat hari kelulusanku."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Berbahagialah dengan kelulusanmu sekarang."

"Jongin aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia~"

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya tiba-tiba kedua orang tua mereka datang. Acara foto bersama pun di mulai. Dan mereka juga melakukannya bersama-sama.

Kenangan itu terus saja terbayang hingga sekarang. Dia sangat merindukan kakak tercintanya sebelum akhirnya sebuah kecelakaan terjadi jika saja Baekhyun tidak pergi malam itu untuk menemui seseorang.

"Jongin, apa kau di dalam?" Tanya Oemma

"Nde Oemma."

"Cepat turun makan malam sudah siap."

"Ya tunggu sebentar, aku akan turun."

Berbeda dengan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, gadis itu dari sore hingga malam tidak keluar makan membuat Bibinya merasa harus mendatangi kamarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin makan? Cepatlah sebelum makananya dingin."

"Aku tidak lapar Imo."

"Ya sudah aku akan menyimpannya di lemari es. Kau ambil saja, aku membuatkan puding untukmu."

"Baiklah nanti aku akan makan."

Bibi langsung menutup pintu rapat sedangkan Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan baca buku diary itu.

Dia sungguh pengertian, Chanyeol membelikanku ice cream strawberry. Kami makan bersama di kursi penonton. Aku tidak percaya jika kami akan sedekat itu pada akhirnya.


End file.
